Never Too Far Away
by Okashira Paige
Summary: This a One Shot/Song fic. Strangely enough, given my prejudices, a Cleris. Cloud's thoughts on the Emerald eyed one, and I'm not talking Sephy. R/R please.


Hello everyone. Anyway, this story has special meaning to me for 2 reasons, this is my first (most likely) _last _Aeris/Cloud fan fic. The main reason is because while I really liked her as a character and all, I was totally enraptured by Tifa from the first time I saw her image in "Tips and Tricks", way back in 1997. She remains my fav. Character from 7 today, and so in my obviously biased opinion, she ends up with Cloud in any fan fiction I might read. *Shrugs apologetically* I'm sorry, but that's how I feel! 

Secondly, I might be the only geek in the entire universe to admit this, but I love the Mariah Carey movie "_Glitter_". Well, I take it back, I love the _soundtrack _to the movie "_Glitter_". The actual movie was terrible and cliched, but on this soundtrack, I found my fav. M.C. song of all time, "_Never To Far"_. That song has haunted me for a year and a half, until I figured out that I was going to have to do a song fic. When I decided that, I realized that it was gonna be an Aeris and Cloud, and I kinda freaked. You guys know, I mean I just explained it to you, after all! However, after a while, it just made _sense,_ you know? So this goes out to our favorite, flirtatious flower girl, who made a forever-lasting impression on hardcore RPGers all across the world. In addition, she made us mourn her when she left us, so long ago, when she gave her life to save the world.Aeris Gainsborough, Cloud Strife, and the rest of the cast of FF 7 belong to Squaresoft, and "_Never To Far"_, belongs to Mariah Carey, and Virgin records, I presume.

**__**

Never Too Far Away

__

You're with me

Till the bitter end...

(1 yr. After Meteor)

I did it, Aeris, no, _we_ did it. We, the members of AVALANCHE did it. We avenged you, Aeris. We defeated the megliomanical, Sephiroth. And with your sacrifice, Holy saved us from Meteor, and the Planet is spared. However, while that gives me some amount of pleasure, what really brings me peace is the fact that I _feel _you Aeris. I felt you. I know that it is you around me when I'm depressed Aeris. That's the only thing that's keeping me functioning efficiently, helping others on my new, solitary journey around the world. I feel your presence, _always_. 

__

What we had transcends

This experience...

When I met you Aeris, my whole life, for the first time made sense. When I was with you, I experienced a calm I have never felt before, nor do I think I will ever encounter again. For the first time, I could just forget about my screwed up life, and just **be**, you know? Your aura, your _soul_ was like, well it's like a soft, spring breeze, washing over me, purifying my dirty little soul. I'm not a friendly guy, and I don't make good first impressions. Hey, if you don't believe me, just ask Barret! But there was something about you that caught me off guard, that was so non-threatening, and soothing, that it made me want to stay in your presence for "just a bit longer", until I never wanted to leave.

__

Too painful to

Talk about...

When he, well when he did **_that_** to you, I shut down. When he started spouting off that self-serving bullshit, about how you would "soon be a part of the lifestream, and then be a part of him", I was just set on cruise control, my mouth running on automatic, while my heart was in a case of denial. You could _not_ have let the psycho, son of a bitch run you through like a farmer slaughtering an animal, it was a cruel joke! But, after we laid you to rest in that damned lake, and I saw you float to the bottom, I knew that you were gone. You might disagree, and you might say that I was still in the denial process of grief. After all, you were just killed an hour ago, and I might have been deluding myself. However, when I saw you drifting in your endless sleep, to your eternal resting-place, I knew that you walked no more on this earth, and maybe, just **_maybe _**you were in your Promised Land. It still hurts to talk about you know, but I will tell the world about you, Aeris. They need to know about the missing member of our group, and in someway, the most important one.

__

So I'll hold it in

So my heart can mend...

All my life, I've had to be strong. After all, Nibelheim was a small town, and having no father, things were tough. On top of that, I was a runt. Bad tempered runt, no less. That was not a good combination, as you might suspect. Nevertheless, I survived. Partly because I was a survivor, I refused to let those little bastards get the best of me, and because of _her. _We may not have been childhood friends like we thought, but she was still kind, and her smile somehow made all those little, petty troubles disappear like magic. However, there was still horror ahead for me. The night "home" burned to the ground. Awful, terrible, is the only way to describe it. The crazed scientist, dear Gods, that bastard, I actually count myself _lucky _that I don't remember most of the experiments, that I only got that feeling of unmitigated terror, instead of clear cut misery. Regardless of what anybody might tell you, I can take _that _burden, but, your passing, burns into me deeper that the deepest number mad Hojo can give me.

__

And be brave enough to love again...

Tifa, I love her. I've always loved her. I told you once, in one of our talks. But I don't know if I can love her in the way I loved you. She's like a warm, crimson, inviting presence, always there, loyal and supportive, and loving. But, in a way, I resent her. I feel awful feeling like that, but you can't help the way you feel sometimes. I, I just_ resent _her, for not tell me what she wants from me! It's childish and immature, but- Hell, I guess I want her to change. Partly, because, I know that I can go to her and she will still want me. But also, I'm not ready to forget you Aeris, and being around you, and seeing those eyes full of forgiveness, kindness and damnit all, _love_, I realize that I'm still too in love in being in love with you. 

__

A place in time

Still belongs to us

Stays preserved in my mind

In the memories, there is solace...

I remember you, Aeris. I remember when I crashed through the roof of your church. I also recall your "date for protection" schtick in the sector 7 park. The ShinRa building, at Kalm. It's amazing how many memories you've created within the short time I've known you. And the comfort that it brings... 

__

Never too far away

I won't let time erase

One bit of yesterday

Cause I have learned that

Nobody can take your place

Though we can never be

I'll keep you close to me

When I remember

Glittering lights

Incandescent eyes

Still preserved

In my mind

In the memories, I find solace...

That night, on the gondola at the Gold Saucer, I knew that I was in love with you. Those fireworks blazing in the background seemed the perfect scenery for that realization to come to me. And those ethereal emerald eyes of yours, I see them, everytime I cross the open plains, as I continue on my journey. 

__

Never too far away

I won't let time erase

One bit of yesterday

And I have learned that

Nobody can take your place

Though we can never be

I'll keep you close to me

And I'll remember

Aeris, are you happy there? I know that you keep an eye on me, but you _did_ reach your Promised Land, right? I hope you got to see you mother. As for your other mom, we all keep an eye on her and stop by to chat. Everyone does, well let me take that part back. Everyone but _Vincent_. But what do you expect, he's even more anti-social than me!

__

A place in time

Still belongs to us

Stays preserved in my mind

In the memories, there is solace...

When I go around helping people, I feel good. I mean better than I have in a very long time. When you died, I honestly wondered at times what it was all about. For example, in the beginning it was simply for retribution for Tifa's father and me. Pure and simple. Saving the planet was just a bonus. You know, like something good to put on the resume. But, when he _took _you from me, all the rest became fodder. You know, backdrop in my primary purpose of tearing that alien _freak _Sephiroth a new, gaping one. But you know, I now get more satisfaction helping to put a house together for a homeless family, than wielding my Ultima Weapon on a Jenova clone. I-It's just more rewarding to me...

__

Never too far away

I won't let time erase

One bit of yesterday

Cause I have learned

Nobody can take your place

And though we can never be

I'll think of you and me

Always remember

(3 yr., 7 months after Meteor)

It has been almost 4 years since you have past. But you know, it doesn't hurt as much. Don't get me wrong, I still miss you, but I've learned that I'll see you again, someday. And when I do, I'm going to give you the most bear crushing hug and kiss in the Lifestream. I'm at the first AVALANCHE reunion, at the Turtle Paradise, in Wutai. Now that is a good thing for Yuffie, and a bad thing. The good thing is, the whole world tuned into to see the 7 yahoos (Yes, even _Vinny_ showed up! Stayed in Godo's pagoda until the reporter split.) who saved the planet, thus making Wutai a hot spot to be. But the bad thing, the tourism will rise after the broadcast, and Yuffie is pitching a fit. She was still having fits. Barret and Cid are playing blackjack in the corner table and Reeve and Nanaki were having a deep political discussion at the entrance, with Vinny lurking about. And Tifa was sitting next to me and smiling. It's the first time I've seen her since we saved the world together, my main motivator, my oldest muse. My beautiful best friend and I have spent 2 hrs. discussing everything from what we've been doing with our lives, to you, Aeris. I've found out things about you that I did not know. I didn't know you did impressions, Ms. Gainsborough! And Poke freak, Aeris? I think I'm almost ashamed of you... I'm afraid I've spent most of the evening staring at her eyes, and that smile of hers. Aeris, you wouldn't hate me if I told you that I still feel something for her, would you? She's changed a lot over the years. She is a lot more open about her feelings, yet she still has that loving quality. I feel guilty about being attracted to her, yet I know that you would want me to be happy....

__

Love...

(9 months after the Reunion)

Aeris, Tifa and I are spending a lot of time together. I would not say that we are dating, but we _are _close. We both enjoy athletics, so we spend a lot of time going to baseball games and football games. I really enjoy myself with her. I don't know why I felt that it would be disrespecting your memories by going out with Tifa. How I feel about Tifa is different than how I love you. There is a undercurrent of passion yet tenderness, Aeris, and friendship. But I still love you Aeris, I'll _always _love you. You've changed my life and for the better. I'll see you again, Aeris.

__

You're never too far.

(2 yrs. later, Yuffie's Wedding)

Yuffie's getting married! I still can't believe it. He's a nice, good looking nobleman from Wutai, polite, witty, _mannerable, _and totally gaga over Yuffie. And Yuffie loves him too. Godo is crying tears of joy that he is marrying his hellion daughter to a decent young man, rather than that _Turk _she's been dating off and on for 2 years. I really don't understand how Yuffie landed that playboy Reno, and managed to get him so obsessed over her that the ninjas of Wutai have all been instructed to skewer him on sight, but she has. She's grown very beautiful and all, but if your not close to her like we are, she still has the most obnoxious personality... At any rate, I'm in the pew next to your mother, while Tifa is walking down the isle on Cid's arm. She's incredibly lovely as Yuffie's maid of honor, and she winks at me as she passes me on her way to the altar. Tifa and I are living together now, has been 1 year now. I'm in love with Tifa Lockhart once again. And it's a beautiful feeling. I hear the bridal march and we rise for Lord Godo and his Daughter. Yuffie is radiant as she glides down the isle. They reach the altar, and I'm surprised to see that Godo is slightly misty eyed. But I really shouldn't be, I suppose. After all, brat or not, she _is_ his only child. I tune out the ceremony as I look at the bride and her court. Yuffie is actually beaming as she recites her vows, and Tifa and Shera are looking longingly at the rings. One day, Aeris, I'm going to ask her to be my wife. I think you would be happy for that. The priest proclaims Yuuto and Yuffie man and wife, and suddenly the church is awash in light, as a haunting choir begins to sing with heartbreaking abandon at this joyous event. Everybody else is rooted to their seats, stunned, as this imaginary choir plays. The members of AVALANCHE, however, are rivited, in shock, Yuffie included, as we hear the heavenly gospel. "What is that _beautiful _music, Cloud?" Your mother asks me as she looks around the church, her face full of awe. I manage to choke out an answer. "This is the Great Gospel, Elmyra! This is Aeris' Ultimate Limit Break!" Elmyra looks at me, then starts to cry. I met Tifa's shimmering gaze as tears fall, she starts to smile. I return hers with one of my own. I see Cid discreetly wipe a tear from his eye, and Nanaki looks around with wonder and happiness. Barret's smile is so wide that his face seems it's going to crack. Reeve is laughing as he stares at the floating cherubs amongst the rafters. And Vincent, silent, melancholic Vincent, is **_smiling,_** smiling as he closes his eyes and _listened._ A teary Yuffie exclaims, "I _knew _you would make it, Rissa! Thank you for coming to my wedding." And we sat there, in those pews, in that church in Wutai, as Aeris blessed the union of her friend with the holy gospel of the Promised Land.

There, I'm done! This was a weird one, but I definitely enjoyed how it ended. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. Also, spot the cameo. Alright, you gave up? Good. Yuffie marries Yuuto Kigai from X/1999! I've always thought that he was hot and charming, and since he isn't a Dragon of Earth here, he could be a good guy and sweep our favorite Kleptomanic Ninja off her feet. *shrugs* Hey, I was feel romantic! I hoped you enjoyed the story, and any comments review or send to Okashira_82@hotmail.com. Please someone, take me in hand and help me to properly use the HTML code here! Everything's peachy until I upload the stories, then **Bam! ** I lose my fonts, italics and margins here! I don't get it, so if you guys would take pity on me, I would appreciate it.

__


End file.
